It can be difficult to mount a sensor to an aircraft. In some approaches, mounting a sensor to an aircraft may involve drilling holes in the aircraft so that the sensor may be secured to the aircraft. Making such permanent modifications to the aircraft may be expensive and, in some settings, may alter the aircraft's capabilities.